Timeline
This article displays a timeline for all (mentioned) events and happenings of Orange is the New Black. The series is set in 2013 (Season One) and 2014 (Season Two to Season Four). : This article is still in construction. Please feel free to add information and references as well as references to the episodes the event is featured or mentioned in. 1975 * Norma Romano meets Guru Mack. 1981 * June 7 - Piper Chapman is born. (Thirsty Bird) 1981-1982 * Suzanne Warren is born. * Luschek is born (Piece of Shit) 1982 * Rosa Cisneros' first bank robbery. 1983-1984 * Lorna Morello is born. * Nicky Nichols is born. * Judy King starts her controversial puppet show. 1985-1986 * Brook Soso is born. * Grace Warren is born. 1990 * Dayanara Diaz is born.It's mentioned that Daya is 24 in episode "(...)" of Season Three. * Poussey Washington is born.In "(Don't) Say Anything" Poussey says, "Subverting expecations since 1990", while playing basketball. * Healy starts working at Litchfield. (I Wasn't Ready) 1992 * Tasha Jefferson is born. * Marisol Gonzalez is born (WAC Pack) 1993 * Lolly Whitehill loses her job as a journalist at Free Weekly. 1995 * Sam Healy goes on a date with one of his clients, and afterwards runs into Ellen Murphy, a homeless woman whom he initially thinks is his mother, Margaret. 2000 * Suzanne Warren's graduation 2002 * A ten-year old Tasha Jefferson meets Yvonne Parker. 2003 * Piper Chapman and Alex Vause get to know each other and start a relationship. * Piper later gets involved in Kubra Balik's drug business. * Alex's mother, Diane Vause, dies from an aneurysm. The same day, Piper breaks up with Alex. * Monica Hayes is born. 2004 * Leanne Taylor's Rumspringa 2005 * Hurricane KatrinaIn one of Soso's flashback's, there is a news report about Hurricane Katrina on TV, which also indicated the date of this flashback's events (Don't Say Anything).; Brook Soso meets Chester, known as a paedophile. 2008 * Morello meets Christopher MacLaren.Abraham, Phil (6 June 2014). "A Whole Other Hole". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 4. Netflix. * September - Suzanne Warren is Employee of the Month. Grace and Brad go to Chesapeake Bay and, as a result, Suzanne unwittingly kidnaps Dylan. * September - Dylan dies * November - Poussey Washington and her friends Ali and Mikey are in New York to see the band The Roots. Poussey eventually gets lost (...). 2009 * Lolly Whitehill is arrested for assaulting an officer. * Nicky Nichols obtains heart surgery, crashes a New York taxi UI and is arrested for trespassing and possession of heroin. 2010 * Sophia Burset incarcerated (Fucksgiving) 2011 * Poussey gets incarcerated at Litchfield for Trespassing and Dealing Marijuana. 2011-2012 * Poussey's mother passes away. Due to a failed furlough application, Poussey isn't able to say goodbye in person.In Season One, which is set in 2013, Poussey mentions that her mother passed away while she's been at Litchfield for about 12 months ("Fool Me Once"). 2012 * Morello incarcerated.Trim, Michael (11 July 2013). "I Wasn't Ready". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 1. Netflix.Abraham, Phil (6 June 2014). "A Whole Other Hole". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 4. Netflix. * June 7 - Piper's 31st birthday. * Larry proposes to Piper. Events of Season One September * Wednesday (September 5, 12, 19 or 26) - Chapman and Dayanara Diaz are incarcerated.Trim, Michael (11 July 2013). "I Wasn't Ready". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 1. Netflix. October * Chapman, Maria Ruiz, Jefferson and Chang are nominated WACs.Penn, Matthew; Trim, Michael (11 July 2013). "WAC Pack". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 6. Netflix. November * Larry publishes his article in the New York Times.Abraham, Phil (11 July 2013). "Moscow Mule". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 8. Netflix. * Finn Harper is born.Abraham, Phil (11 July 2013). "Moscow Mule". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 8. Netflix. * Pepa Ruiz is born.Abraham, Phil (11 July 2013). "Moscow Mule". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 8. Netflix. * November 28 - Chapman is sent to the SHU. Jefferson is released. Thanksgiving celebrations at Litchfield.Trimm, Michael (11 July 2013). "Fucksgiving". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 9. Netflix. December * Tricia Miller dies.McCarthy, Andrew (11 July 2013). "Bora Bora Bora". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 10. Netflix. * Red loses the kitchenMcCarthy, Andrew (11 July 2013). "Fool Me Once". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 12. Netflix. (113) * December 24 - Christmas pageant at Litchfield. Chapman and Doggett are sent to SHU.McCarthy, Andrew (11 July 2013). "Can't Fix Crazy". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 13. Netflix. 2013 Events of Season Two January * Piper gets out of SHU and is transferred to the Metropolitan Detention Center to testify in the trial of Kubra Balik. The trial of Kubra Balik.Foster, Jodie (6 June 2014). "Thirsty Bird". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 1. Netflix. * Yvonne Parker is incarcerated at Litchfield.Trim, Michael (6 June 2014). "Looks Blue, Tastes Red". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 2. Netflix. * Brook Soso is incarcerated at Litchfield. Piper is transferred back to Litchfield.Trim, Michael (6 June 2014). "Hugs Can Be Deceiving". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 3. Netflix. 203 February * February 13 - Maritza's daughter's birthday * February 14 - Valentine's Day. Christopher MacLaren and Angela Kuznick get married. March * Piper's grandmother dies.Clarkson, SJ (6 June 2014). "40 Oz. of Furlough". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 9. Netflix. * Mendez is fired.Getzinger, Jennifer (6 June 2014). "Little Mustachioed Shit". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 10. Netflix. April * Fig resigns * Vause breaches parole * Vee is killed Events of Season Three May * May 10 - Alex arrives back at Litchfield after a probation violation. A new counselor, Berdie Rogers is hired at Litchfield ("Mother's Day"). * May 11 - Litchfield hosts a visiting day for the inmates' families for Mother's Day. * Nicholls is sent to max, where she spends "94 days".Abraham, Phil (17 June 2016). "Friends in Low Places". Orange Is the New Black. Season 4. Episode 8. Netflix. June * June 7 - Piper's 32nd birthday ("Ching Chong Chang"). August * Armaria Diaz is born. * Cesar Velazquez is incarcerated for drug-related crimes. Events of Season Four August * Nicholls returns from Max.Burley, Mark A. (17 June 2016). "It Sounded Nicer in My Head". Orange Is the New Black. Season 4. Episode 7. Netflix. September * Poussey Washington dies.Weiner, Matthew (17 June 2016). "The Animals". Orange Is the New Black. Season 4. Episode 12. Netflix. Future Events December * Chapman due to be released from prison 2014 September * Nicholls due to be released from prison 2015 * Morello due to be released.Abraham, Phil (6 June 2014). "A Whole Other Hole". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 4. Netflix. References